


When no one else would

by teal_bandit



Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Romulus has escaped from the Raft, and has gone after his favorite protege. But who will come for the unreliable son of the Wolverine?
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Christian Frost, Daken Akihiro/Johnny Storm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	When no one else would

Daken wakes slowly, his head throbbing, something warm running down his chest. He looks down and sees crimson--his own blood. But why? He can't remember being cut, and if he had, his healing factor… but how had he been knocked out? There were trees, then a familiar smell, then a sharp pain at the base of his skull.

"As I'm sure you can guess, boy," a deep, harrowing voice graces his ears, a voice he hasn't heard for ages, "the carbonadium is still coursing through you. You won't be healing any time soon…"

Daken looks in the direction the voice is coming from, still feeling weak and confused. His head drops, his ear nearly on his bare shoulder. "... Romulus…"

The man growls softly and comes closer, taking Daken's face in his hand, his fingers like a vice on his ex-protege's chin, forcing his gaze up. Claws dig into flesh and stubble, little trickles of blood flowing down to meet the wound on Daken's chest.

"Has it been so long, you _impolitic_ child, that you've forgotten how to address your master?"

Daken presses his lips into a hard line, biting back the hiss threatening to escape his mouth. _You're not my master_ , he reassures himself, _you don't own me anymore… not now, not ever again._

And he wants, desperately, to believe it; that all this time he's spent away could break those chains he wore for decades. But the familiarity of the claws in his skin, the smell of Romulus' breath, the pain and the submission he's been forced into… it makes it all the more difficult for Daken to block out the desire to turn over for him when Romulus kicks his legs open with large, heavy boots.

\--------

"What do you mean 'not our jurisdiction'?!"

Reed winces at the volume and desperation in Johnny's voice. "Johnny, he's with X-Factor now, if they thought--"

"You think they think about him," Johnny asks, bewildered that Reed--arguably one of the smartest men alive--could be so damn dense. "You think they know what that monster could do to him if he found him?!"

"Johnny, he's spoken for. It's hard telling what the Council will--"

"The Council?! You mean the cult leaders who tried to force Franklin to go with them to their little paradise?! Screw the Council! They're no damn better than Jim Jones for all I care! And as far as X-Factor goes, Reed, do you really think that any of them trust him?! He's only on Krakoa because he's useful, not because they care! Not that we're any better apparently," Johnny fumes, pacing around the room, his temperature rising by the second.

"Johnny, I understand that you and Daken were _friends_ , but--" Sue tries to calm him, but halts when she sees her baby brother looking back at her, hurt and fear in his eyes.

"You know damn well what we were," his voice comes out low, and he finally blazes, turning to fire before going out one of his many exits of the Baxter building. He needs to find help. He needs to find Daken…

He starts racking his brain, trying to think of any, _any_ mutant who may be outside of Krakoa; the portals won't work for him, and he doubts, after their recent discovery of Franklin's mutation--or rather the lack thereof-- that any of the higher powers will allow him to come onto the island. His mind goes to the stories he's been seeing in the news; a mutant-lead trading company… headed by the White Queen and seconded by her older brother. He starts flying south, only pausing when he feels himself starting to fizzle.

\-------

Christian Frost can sense the superpowered human coming for miles, his panic as bright of a beacon as his body. He moves his sunglasses down and mentally calls for his boyfriend, a man well acquainted with the living flame headed their direction. 

Bobby comes up from the lower decks, the chill in the air coming off the ocean a balm, even if his old friend's warmth is travelling upwind.

"Johnny!"

The younger Storm touches down, flames dispersing from his body from his feet up. Christian tilts his head, frowning slightly. Bobby is so genuinely happy to see him, but the blonde in front of him is seconds away from cracking.

"Bobby, I have to get to Krakoa," Johnny wastes no time getting to his plans, "I have to find X-Factor, and see if Daken is still there! Romulus is out, and if he--"

"Woah, woah, chill out there, firebrand," Bobby raises his hands in a defensive position, chuckling to hide his nervousness. "Whatever is going on, I'm sure that X-Factor--"

"Is he still with X-Factor? Bobby, I have to know, that monster is dangerous," Johnny exclaims, his eyes wide and wild.

"What monster, Johnny," Bobby asks, cocking his head to one side.

"Romulus," Christian states plainly, his face hardening. It's uncanny to both men how much he can look like his sister. "He escaped The Raft?"

"I just learned this morning! He got out _three weeks ago_ , and he--"

"Might be coming for Daken," Christian concedes, nodding. "I'll call in to X-Factor and see if he's still there."

"Thank you," Johnny exhales, his shoulders dropping just slightly.

Christian waves his hand and heads down to the lower decks for a video call, preferring to see the faces of the mutants he's talking to.

Bobby watches Christian leave and looks at Johnny, still buzzing with nerves. "Hey, come on man, what's the big deal?"

"Bobby, Daken could be in serious trouble! If Romulus is out, then he--"

"So what if he's out? He's not gonna be able to get to Krakoa, is he," Bobby smiles a little, unconvinced at Johnny's concerns.

"He's a mutant, Bobby, he might," Johnny frowns, hugging himself. "And if he does, then Daken is probably gonna be the first person he goes after!"

"So," Bobby asks, shrugging. "Daken has a healing factor, he'll be fine either way."

Johnny looks in awe at his old friend. Is that what the others see him as? A punching bag? His face draws in indignation. "Fine? Bobby, if you have any clue of what Romulus has put him through--"

"He's survived til now, hasn't he," Bobby retorts, seeming irritated now.

"The hell's gotten into you, Iceman," Johnny asks incredulously. "He's a mutant, too, shouldn't you be taking this a little more seriously?"

Bobby sighs, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I hate to break this to you, Johnny, but most of Krakoa isn't exactly the biggest fan of Daken. Me, not the least…"

"And you don't see how that's a problem?! If he's gone missing, will anyone have noticed?! Will… will anyone _care_ ," he deflates a little, his heart hurting for the man he had come to have faith in; the man he had wanted to trust, even after he'd betrayed them. Daken had become so much to him in such a short time; how could people who are supposed to be looking out for others of their kind--after him--be so callous? Wasn't he trying to reform? Didn't he deserve a chance? 

Before he could ask his questions, Christian comes back up, frowning. "I just got off a call with Jean-Paul. Daken has been missing for nearly a week, as far as anyone has been able to tell."

"Shit…" Johnny can feel the words like a punch to his ribs. Romulus has him, he's sure of it… 

\----------

Another rip of claws across his flesh, another strategic blow to one of his joints. And his healing factor is still nulled. Romulus has been making sure of that by continuing to poison him with the carbonadium. Daken throws up, the continuous pain churning his stomach and clouding his head. He feels claws digging into his jaw and chin, forcing him to look at his master's face. _No_ , he thinks, _not master. Not anymore… he doesn't own you…_

"You see, boy," Romulus growls lowly, "there's no one who is coming to save you. You think your new acquaintances care for you? Where are they now? It's been days, now, and no one is here. No one is here to help. And why do you suppose that is?"

Daken gags as Romulus puts the majority of his weight on a boot pressed to his groin. He starts to cough, trying to will down the bile rising in his throat.

"Because, as I taught you many years ago, no one will care about a mongrel like you. They know what you are. What you have always been…. And they cannot accept you. They never could. Only one person has ever accepted you, boy. And who was that?"

"You--you never accepted me… you made me… a monster like you-- _augh_!" Daken gets cut off, crying out as Romulus cups his hand and hits across his ear, busting the eardrum.

"I'll give you one more chance to answer that," Romulus snarls, his face so close to Daken's good ear, that he can feel the moisture in his breath against his skin. 

Daken shivers, starting to get vertigo by just sitting. "It… it was you, master…" He swallows, hating the way the word rolls off his tongue so effortlessly.

"That's better," Romulus rewards him with a gentle pet, stroking his hair and cupping the back of his head. "I'm the only person who knows you, Daken. The only person who can give you what you truly need. You are mine alone."

"Yours alone," Daken repeats him, knowing how Romulus always wants to be sure he's listening, and lulled temporarily by the stark contrast of Romulus' actions. His traitorous mind pulls back memories--Romulus surrounding him, rubbing his sore muscles after a lesson, rewarding him with gentle touches and sensual scrapes of his claws when he did well in the field, punishingly kissing him when he shared his bed. _Good boy good boy good boy…_

\----------

By the time they get to the Boneyard, Johnny feels like he could break into hysterics at any moment. He's been gone for a whole week, and his team hasn't noticed or cared… what the hell kind of team are they?! 

Christian seems almost as concerned as Johnny, to the astonishment of his boyfriend. Having read Johnny's memories--the things that Daken told him, and the things he's read about Romulus… he can't help but empathize with the younger man, and with Daken himself.

"Don't worry, Johnny, we'll find out where he went. I'll call Sage and see if she can track him," Christian places a hand on his shoulder while the others get ready to move out. 

"Thanks, Christian…" Johnny whispers, nodding. He needs to go; he feels the flames crawling under his skin, and he needs-- _needs_ \--to go. He needs to act, to go find Daken. He needs to make sure he's okay…

Bobby sighs, looking first at Christian, pulling strings to get Johnny to settle down, then to Johnny, who looks ready to take off at any second. 

"So… what's the deal here, Johnny. I mean really," Bobby asks, looking with discernment at his friend.

"What," Johnny asks, shaking his head. He hadn't quite heard the question; he was too busy worried about all the things that could be happening to Daken right now.

"Why are you so worried about Daken? I thought he like… nearly got you and the rest of the Fantastic Four killed."

"What," Johnny scoffs, shaking his head. Sure, it was true, but… "Bobby, he… he could be in serious trouble. Romulus is--"

"But why do you care," Bobby cuts him off, frowning. "He used you and your family, Johnny, why do you want to help him so bad?"

"Be… because he," Johnny shakes his head again, running his hand through his hair, flames licking the air at the contact. "Because he was my friend… because he's trying to get better and he can't if that man is out there, just running around wherever."

Bobby raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He's sure there's probably more to it than that--anyone with two eyes could guess the more _primal_ nature of their relationship--but he doesn't really want to push it.

"He's trying to be good. He's trying to be better," Johnny repeats, almost like if he does it enough, everyone else will believe it the way he does, "so _why_ don't you care?"

Bobby looks at Johnny's face: hard, maybe a little condemning. The mutant rolls his eyes, looking at the wall. "I dunno, Johnny, why don't you ask my ex? I'm sure he's recovered from the stab wounds by now."

"Hey," Christian calls to them, typing something into his phone, "they found him. He's in an abandoned bunker up in Canada. I'm sending everyone the coordinates now."

It takes everything Johnny has not to immediately flame on and fly all the way to Canada, even if he knows he'd burn out before he got there. 

Sensing his need, Christian comes and puts a hand on his shoulder. "There are portals that will get you close. Let the team get ready first, you'll need the help. And let me get some coffee, I'm going with."

"The hell you are," Bobby protests, "you're not going there! Those guys are feral, if something happens--"

"Then I guess my boyfriend better be there to protect me," Christian shoots him a hard look before going to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee to go. He looks behind him when Bobby comes in after him.

"Christian, I'm serious, these guys are dangerous. If you get hurt, then--"

"Then I get hurt, Bobby," Christian looks at him, determined. "But I'm not going to sit by while that monster abuses him. Not when it's evident that no one here supports him, aside from Johnny… I'm not going to do nothing while that happens to someone else, if I can help."

Bobby softens, of only for a moment. _So that's what this is about_ , he thinks, remembering when they met--remembering Christian's father and everything he did. He looks at the scar tissue around Christian's neck and sighs, still not happy that his boyfriend is putting himself at risk for someone who nearly killed--or has killed--a whole lot of people. "Fine. But you stay within arms reach of me at all times, okay?"

Christian comes closer, putting an arm around Bobby's waist, and kisses his cheek. "Yes, sir."

\----------------

Daken can only whimper when a claw digs into his ribs, slicing across muscle in a matching line to the bone underneath. It feels like it's been forever, even if it's only been a little more than a week. Not that he would know--Romulus hasn't let him sleep. He looks up at the man--his master, his lover, his father figure--and pleads with his eyes. He's rewarded with a fist to his face, breaking his nose. He cries out hoarsely at the hit, his eyes watering, and shrinks against the wall. He feels like a child again… like the scared little boy Romulus found all those years ago--the boy who had only wanted his parents' love, but was met with fear and hatred. The boy who wanted a family, but was left alone. 

Alone. 

Until Romulus had found him--had saved him. Was saving him _now_ , wasn't he? From a team that hated him. From his father, who doesn't care and never has. From a paradise he feels trapped in. A cage. A cage with glittering masters who do the worst, only for everyone's own good. Who feign benevolence while their people--while his own sister--are put on the line, and have been for decades…

Romulus raises his head, snarling. _He must have heard something_ , Daken thinks. The older mutant lifts Daken's head by pulling his hair and presses a searing kiss to his lips, biting and drawing blood. And leaves Daken alone, bleeding on the floor. Daken finally sleeps, exhausted and weakened by the poison in his blood. He vaguely registers a crashing sound as he drifts off, blood starting to clot inside his nose.

\------------

Daken feels a hand against his face, and instinctively recoils, not fully awake yet. How long has it been? He feels the cold cement of the bunker floor beneath his feet; he's still wherever Romulus took him. The hand returns, touching his cheek. It's so warm… Daken opens his weary, swollen eyes, looking tentatively up, expecting to find his master. No one else would come for him… 

"Daken… what did he do to you, why aren't you healing," a voice asks softly, moments away from breaking.

That face, Daken thinks, looking at his old friend. His _first_ friend. "... Johnny?"

Johnny comes closer, feeling how cold Daken's body is from the blood loss, and raises his own core temperature, wrapping an arm around Daken's ribs and pulling him closer to share his warmth. He fights back tears, almost sorry they didn't kill that man. 

Daken's breath hitches. He throws an arm around Johnny's shoulder, gasping, and shaking. "I… I thought no one would come… he told me no one would…."

"He lied," Johnny pulls back to see his face, his eyes black with bruising, his nose crooked, and his lips cut and swollen. "I… I'm here for you. Always… " He wraps the other arm around him and pulls him close, wanting to hug him harder. 

The others come in after, Romulus being transported to Krakoa to be dealt with. Christian didn't want Daken to have to look at him when they came. Christian takes Bobby's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Let's go home and get him cleaned up, shall we?"

\-----------

Johnny watches Daken sleep. He hadn't had to ask to stay on Krakoa; Christian had made sure he wouldn't be bothered. And after all, he couldn't leave Daken alone after what had happened, and god knows what had happened… he slowly moves a lock of hair from the sleeping mutant's face, holding him between his arms like a lover. He wanted to keep him warm; he felt so cold, even when they brought him back to the Boneyard. Rachel had told Johnny about the carbonadium, what it does. He wanted to stay here with him, to make sure he's okay… this place, and these people, they don't care about Daken. They didn't care that he was gone. They didn't care that he's trying to be a better person--to be the person Johnny has always believed he could be.

Daken stirs, sighing and gingerly opening his eyes, still swollen from the bruising. Johnny shushes him, rubbing his thumbs against Daken's bare shoulders. Daken looks up at him and smiles, whispering his name, and Johnny swears he's never been more in love with him. The thought hits him like a train.

_I'm in love with him…_

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI I started writing this like a month and a half before x-faqtor 7, and i feel like Williams owes me financial compensation for telepathically stealing my idea/hj


End file.
